OneShot Menagerie
by LoneStarGirl93
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots. I hope y'all enjoy these, and I'll be glad to take requests, so long as they're RobStar:  -rated T just in case I use language and/or violence in the future-
1. Old Habits

Alright guys, please go easy on me. Aside from 'A Christmas Story' this is my first one-shot! Lol

I hope y'all enjoy this!

Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOXOX

The two five-year-olds were heading down the hallway of the cheerful elementary school in clean single-file lines. They were coming from the opposite directions, and had never met before…but that didn't stop the young little boy from pausing in awe as he saw the beautiful girl passing him with a light smile. She didn't even know him, but she had taken the moment to throw a friendly gesture his way, and little did she know, she had made his entire week. His eyes studied her thoroughly, and he looked her up and down with a smile on his face, until something caught his eye that pulled him from his line of other children. His awkward little steps carried him over towards her, and he pointed to her feet with a huge grin,

"Your shoe's untied." he announced eagerly. To him, this was the perfect conversation starter. He'd noticed something new from the very moment…this was his very first crush. Looking at her made him feel butterflies tickling his stomach…and this was the first time he'd ever felt anything like that. He was drawn towards her, and immediately set out on a thick expedition to make her smile…and like him, if it were in the cards. Though he had a young mind. He wasn't mature enough yet to comprehend the full dynamics of a male/female relationships. But he was smart enough to know that there was something about her-be it, as simple as the fact she was pretty-that made him want to be around her. IT was sudden and hit him like a ton of bricks…but hey, doesn't everyone's first crush tend to work that way?

"Here, I'll help you!" he exclaimed to her, too eager to wait for her reply before kneeling down in front of her and began going to work (and showing off a little bit) at her scattered laces. Her tan face turned a bright pink color, as she watched the anonymous boy form perfect bows on her purple tennis shoes. She'd never seen him before in her life, but she automatically felt like she knew him, and waited for him to lift himself back to his feet before she pulled him into a friendly hug. He was surprised by this, but it was a good feeling to know that a total stranger was loving enough to display something like this upon someone she'd never met. He waited for her to pull away before grinning at her, looking her over, and trying to piece his words together in the form of some kind of introduction. Kori, however, beat him to it.

"Thank you." she told him sweetly, looking up at him with a shy smile on her face. And they had been best friends ever since. They went together like peanut butter and jelly…or like brother and sister, perhaps a better analogy. But they were the kind of friends who were always looking out for each other through school. Where Richard struggled, Kori helped him soar, and vic versa. When he was having a bad day, or having difficulty coping with the loss of his parents, she was there to serve as his little six-year-old guiding light. She always helped him see the bright side and always gave him something to look forward to, even if he was having a rough time with everything else around him. She always gave him a way to make it through. She held his hand and told him it would all be okay, and as long as he had her, it always was.

That wasn't the only way she made a difference in his life, though. See…he wasn't the best student. He scraped by with D's, but even that wasn't always enough. She was the straight-A student, to whom the criteria of school just came naturally… But she had a gift. Something clicked in her head that just gave her the ability to teach people. She broke down things she learned and reworded them in a way that made them easier to understand…and she used her talent to help Richard through his classes. It made a huge difference, too. He went from a _barely_ passing grade card to B's and C's…with the occasional A, if you could believe it. She was the reason he didn't repeat first and second grade…and was working on third. She was the kind of friend that made school bearable, if not a little enjoyable…and that meant the world to both him, and his parents.

Richard, of course, wasn't the kind of friend who took and took from others. He helped Kori through her day just as much as she helped him. You see…Kori had a bad life at home. Severe emotional abuse from both of her parents…though he often suspected there was a variety of physical mistreatment thrown into the mix, even if she would never admit it. She was a very unique looking girl…beautiful, undeniably. But she was never dressed well, courtesy of her older sister who lived to humiliate her, and was bullied day in and day out by almost every girl in their school…encouraged, and amplified by her sibling. It was rough on her…and Richard always hated it.

He was a very popular kid in that school. Everybody liked him, and he got along with everyone…aside from Kori's sister, who had a huge crush on him. But that was beside the point. He used this to his advantage. He didn't care what people thought of his relationship with Kori…no one every dared to mess with him. So he would stick up for her when people harassed her. He would either make fun of the people who made fun of her, or he would get between her and her bullies and gave them mouthful after mouthful. He promised both himself, as well as her, that he would protect her and keep her from getting hurt. And he was going to keep that promise. Even at such a young age, they were indescribably loyal to each other and were closer than words could tell.

They spent every minute they could of every day together, year after year. She helped him through third, fourth, and fifth grade, and they were working on sixth grade, before something terrible happened… The death of Richard's parents. There had been an accident in the circus they worked at, and their tight ropes had been sabotaged…they fell to their deaths on a Saturday night, with eleven-year-old Richard in the audience, their murder was on national television…and his life would be changed forever.

That night, Kori had snuck out and taken the bus to get down to the police station where they had taken him to sort out what would happen to him. She spent the entire night with him, and held him close to her while he cried…didn't leave his side…wouldn't budge unless he told her that he wanted her to…which he never did. They stayed glued together that entire night…until a police officer came in and told them that he was going to a foster home with a famous billionaire and that he had to go home, pack up his things, and he was moving to Gotham City that night… Their relationship was shattered on that Saturday…and they were pulled apart, never to see each other again…

That night, when Kori got home, her parents put her in the hospital for sneaking out…but the physical pain and concussion didn't hurt as much as losing her best friend in the world… She'd of course, lied to the doctors and told them that she had been mugged on the way home to keep the cops from arresting her parents or separating her family… It wasn't a good decision for her wellbeing…in fact the future for her holds three more hospital visits before her parents are killed in a drunken car crash and she's moved in with her loving uncle…but she still loved her family, whether or not it was mutual, and she wasn't going to get them in trouble if she could avoid it.

Her sister ran away when she was sixteen, leaving Kori alone to face her father's fury. She'd never been heard from again…but it didn't matter. Kori was living with her uncle, Galfore within months of her sister's departure, and for the first time since Richard left, she felt loved and happy…not to say she didn't still think about him and miss him…she did. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about him…but she'd finally come to terms that he was a part of her past-a very important part-and that hopefully they would run into each other again one day…however unlikely it seemed…it was her biggest hope.

She couldn't help but let him crawl into her mind out of the blue. She always wondered If he ever thought about her-which of course, he very much did-and wondered if he missed her. She always tried to imagine how his life turned out…wondered if he was okay…hoped that he was happy. He was the kind of train of thought that she couldn't shake, no matter how hard she tried. Everything she saw or did made him come to the surface of her mind… She saw a clear blue sky, she thought of his eyes…she saw freshly cut grass, she'll think of the times they used to roll down the hill in his back yard together. She saw a swing set, she thought about the times he'd push her on it. Everywhere she looked were great memories of him. And you'd think something like that would hurt…but this was Richard…nothing about him-aside from what he'd been through-was at all bad.

You see…Kori was the kind of girl who always tried to find the positive in everything. Even when she went through all the abuse with her parents, she still looked at the fact that they were her mother and father, and she loved them… This is why she never told on them. Even if it meant that she would be freed from it all, it also meant that they would get in trouble and go to jail, and that's the last thing she wanted. And it's about the same thing with being bullied when she was little. Instead of hating the kids that always hurt her, she usually gave them sympathy because of the fact that they couldn't understand that she was different. She was special…even when she was younger…but she's not little anymore.

Kori was now a senior in high school…and my, how things have changed within the past years for her. She had bloomed into the most beautiful girl in the entire school, and all of the bullying had ceased, leaving room for her to now be the popular 'sweetheart'…everybody loved her…and she loved everybody. There wasn't anybody in the entire school (aside from jealous girls) that gave her crap. She was the girl who was nice to all the special needs kids, the over weight girls, the boys who nobody liked…she was always helping them out, being there for them, sticking up for them when other people were doing the opposite…she was the kind of girl who made everyone feel like they had someone to confide in. She was the girl everyone wanted to be, and there wasn't a guy in the school that didn't want to date her. She was perfect. There was no one who would nor could deny that.

So here we are…the beautiful/perfect teenage girl stood at her organized locker, flipping through her numerous folders, textbooks, and binders, looking for a particular piece of paper that she had shoved randomly into a place with no known destination the day before. She knew that she would regret it, but she did it anyway, trying to keep one of her friends from reading it. It was an old note she'd found from her former best friend that she'd read repeatedly when she was having a bad day. It had worked…but now, her biggest focus was finding it. She had twelve minutes before the bell rang, so there was nothing stopping her from succeeding before she had to go. …or at least that's what she'd thought.

While she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, a handsome boy around her age slowly approached her, watching the people around her, before a wide grin appeared on his face. He knelt down next to her, and took the laces of her left shoe into his hands, waiting for her to look down at him before his grin widened,

"Don't you ever learn?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alrighty, so yes…it was a bit rushed at the end…and I know this story was a little pointless and doesn't have all the plot in the world, but hey, I thought it was cute. Its sole purpose was for cute amusement and I'd like to think I succeeded in that department. :]

Please tell me what you thought.

I'm not going to be posting regular updates on this or anything like that… I'm just going to post new one-shots when I come up with them, so long as my chapter story is taken care of, lol.

Hope y'all liked it!


	2. A Christmas Story

Ha! So this was on my second old account…lol.

I wrote it about two years ago, and people seemed to like it. So…considering I'm only keeping one account now, I figured I'd like to repost it!

I hope everyone likes it:]

Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOXOX

She stood in front of the large map poster on the front wall of the Austin Texas Adoption Center. Her exotic eyes journeyed over the colorful surface as she looked for the location she was supposed to make her way to. She was Starfire. She was a Teen Titan. And this was Christmas Eve. The Teen Titans were traveling across the country to visit orphanages. Answering questions. Signing autographs. Just brightening children's' days before Christmas. It had also been Starfire's idea. Robin agrees eagerly, of course, followed by the others, and there they were.

The beautiful redhead found her destination and turned to the left, slowly. She read the numbers above the doors, right of that hallway, looking curiously for '**101'. The auditorium. She questioned silently why they couldn't just put the room names on the doors. She didn't really understand it...but then again, she didn't understand at least half of earthfolk shenanigans. They just didn't make sense. But that's what Robin was for. To explain things that others wouldn't.

The girl was thrilled when she saw the door. Matching it to the number floating around in her head. She was so proud of herself for finding it on her own. The second she walked into the room, an elderly woman, she assumed to be the caretaker, rushed up to her happily,

"Hello, I am-"

"Starfire. Thank you so much for coming. The children are so happy to be meeting a Teen Titan!" she said loudly, nearly bouncing in joy and relief. Glad that she was here, of course, but relieved that the kids didn't have to wait any longer. Starfire just smiled and nodded to the woman sweetly,

"I am happy to be able to be here." She told her kindly. The woman just nodded with a smile, immediately taking a strong liking to the beautiful redhead,

"Of course. Right this way. The kids are in here." She said, leading her to a large, fancy blue curtain, and gesturing for the Titan to follow her through it. The second they passed through it and the kids caught sight of her, they began roaring in excitement. The caretaker stepped in front of the sweet alien,

"Alright! Alright! Everyone, this is Starfire, from the Teen Titans. If you have a question for her, please raise your hand." She told them. And at that very second, almost everyone in the room rose their hand for her,

"Um...you." She said, pointing to the first hand she saw in the air. The little girl beamed at her, and looked at her friends with a glistening pride, excitement coursing through her tiny little body.

"What's your favorite movie?" she asked, still in disbelief that she was talking to her favorite Teen Titan of all time. Starfire just thought for a moment, before flashing a sweet smile and looking the kid in the eye,

"Oh...um...Robin and I once watched the Titanic together. I greatly enjoyed it." She said sweetly. She liked anything that she and Robin did together. But that seemed irrelevant to the conversation she was having at the moment, so she decided to leave it out. Another kid rose their tiny hand and the beautiful redhead pointed to them gently,

"What's your favorite song?" they asked curiously. She smiled slightly. She didn't listen to music very often so she couldn't really say she had a favorite song. Instead, she smiled gently and looked at her,

"I do not have one." She said plainly. The little girl nodded, and simply took liberty to ask another question before someone else could,

"What kind of shampoo do you like?" she asked. The sweet alien just smiled in adoration of the absolute random nature of the question and moved her mouth quickly like Samantha from Bewitched,

"I use the brand of 'Aussie'." She said simply. A light smile went onto the girl's face, and she nodded in approval, yet said nothing else. The redhead smiled in slight confusion, yet looked away to another kid, bouncing up and down happily. She just pointed to them sweetly,

"Do you live with your mommy or daddy?" he asked sweetly. She seemed slightly downed by their question, yet she looked up and shook her head slightly, swallowing gently, and trying to keep the smile on her face sweet and simple,

"O-Oh...I live with my friends. My parents passed when I was very small." She told them simply. The little boy seemed shocked by her statement and widened his eyes, cocking his little head to the side,

"So you're an orphan too?" he asked through furrowed brows. Starfire just swallowed again,

"Correct." She said quickly, trying not to dwell on the subject of her parents, or her orphaned situation. All of the sudden, the kids seemed to get extremely excited, all of them turning in the direction of the door. She tried to follow their gaze, but couldn't see anything, before the children's eyes followed up to the stage.

"Look! It's Robin!" one of the kids cried out, making Starfire turn wide-eyed, behind her, seeing the handsome Boy Wonder, standing in equal shock behind her. The caretaker just rushed up to them, nearly jumping in excitement, but looking out at the kids,

"What a lovely surprise! We seem to have two Teen Titans with us tonight!" she said. It seemed obvious that the kids were happy to hear the news.

"The same rules apply. Raise your hand and ask one question at a time." The old woman said. Nodding Robin gently in the direction that led him towards the beautiful redhead. He walked up to her silently, furrowing his brows as he reached her and leaning slightly closer, as not to let the other kids hear his shocked question,

"You're an orphan?" he asked her, whispering as softly as she could. Starfire just turned away from him, trying to avoid his boiling gaze, as she looked at the ocean of kids. He just swallowed and did the same, pointing to a little girl,

"Robin, what's your favorite color?" she asked him, a lightly bashful flush playing with her cheeks. He grinned. It seemed she had a crush on him. Not too out of the ordinary for him. He jus grinned at her and rose a brow.

"Red." He said simply, looking over at his best friend. He was obviously still thinking about the orphan thing. He couldn't believe it. She seemed so happy. He couldn't have imagine that she had such skeletons in her closet.

"What's yours, Starfire?" the little girl asked. The redhead just smiled,

"Purple." She told her sweetly. The gentle alien looked into the audience and picked a toddler, standing on a stool, jumping up and down anxiously, waving her hand around like there was no tomorrow. Starfire smiled lightly and pointed to her happily. The girl GRINNED.

"What are your favorite animals?" she asked happily, looking as proud as can be at her question. Robin and Star both seemed slightly thrown off at her question,

"Uh...lion." he said quickly, thinking of the first manly animal he could. Star just swallowed,

"Um...horses?" she guessed, remembering the time Robin took her horseback riding for her birthday. She remembered how much she liked them and beamed at how quickly she was able to think on her feet.

"What's your favorite game?" a random voice threw itself out into the air. Robin looked to its source and met the sweet face of a little boy, who seemed extremely excited to have his question answered. The handsome boy wonder looked at him and shook his head,

"I really don't have time for games." He told him plainly and calmly. The boy looked over to Starfire who smiled sheepishly and looked at the sweet little boy. A light blush creeping onto her already pink cheeks,

"And I really do not understand them." She said, trying to hide her embaressment. She didn't notice Robin's hidden blue eyes studying her like a book. He loved seeing her like this. It was when she was cutest. But he wasn't allowed to think she was cute (thought he did) she was his best friend. So instead, he pointed to a random kid in the audience, trying to take his attention off of her,

"Who's your favorite villain?" they asked. Robin just furrowed his brows at the broad nature of the question,

"You mean to fight?" he asked curiously. The boy who had asked the question, just grinned widely,

"Who's the coolest!" he asked. Robin just furrowed his brows, deep in thought for the moment,

"Um...Red-" he trailed off as the words 'The only crime here is that you and I haven't done out of a-' date. He thought bitterly to himself. He just looked over to Starfire for a moment, and growled under his breath,

"D-Dr. Light." He said swiftly, lying through his teeth, but keeping his anger down to a minimum. He looked over at his beautiful best friend and watched curiously for her response. She just looked at him as if he were crazy,

"I did not like him at all!" she said to him. A wide grin appeared on his face, nearly flooding out his handsome features. He leaned closer to her,

"Neither did Raven." He whispered. The sweet redhead just laughed cutely and nodded to him. After a moment, she shook her head at him, almost saying 'You're crazy.' He just grinned, before Star looked away and pointed to a random little girl in the audience,

"Starfire, you're really really pretty. Do you wear make-up?" she asked. The naïve teen girl nearly doubled over in shock as she heard the question. She could feel the selfconscious blush seeping onto her cheeks. She just looked away, down to the floor, and then back to the little girl,

"O-Oh. No. And, no, I am not." She said sweetly, and with all the honesty in the world. The little girl felt her jaw drop to the floor (along with Robin who stood behind her, flooded in shock.),

"Yes you are!" she said, looking around to see her friends' reactions.

"She's beautiful!" a random voice sounded.

"Hey, how many of you think Starfire's pretty? Raise your hand." Robin asked, watching everyone in the entire room raise their hand immediately. She swallowed nervously, looking around, not exactly sure what to do. She looked over at Robin for help. All he did was raise his hand. And look out to the audience, pointing to a little boy,

"Robin?" he asked, nearly jumping up and down. Robin rose a brow simply,

"Yeah?" he asked patiently, watching the kid, curiously. This kid had the most excited look on his face, mixed with the most anxious smile. Something that made Robin want to know exactly what he wanted to know.

"Do you love Starfire?" the boy asked curiously, looking at the two heroes. Starfire immediately seemed embarrassed. She turned bright red and began to shake her head, looking at the kids, and trying not to look at the handsome hero who was watching her. He waited for her to look at him and gave her a look, telling her he was about to speak the truth. Then his mouth formed the slightest smile and he spoke a single word,

"Yes."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sooo…please tell me what you thought.

It's just another one-shot...and I haven't touched it up since I'm written it. But either way...I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
